I'll Be There
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: Rachel and Emma are moving out and Joey willingly takes them in. What will it take for Rachel to realize what she wants is right there in front of her and will Monica and Chandler finally get pregnant?


**I'LL BE THERE__**

**A/N:** Alright, Hi! This is my first attempt at a _Friends _fic. _Friends is one of my all time favourite shows and up until now I didn't dare touch this show for a story fearing that I would ruin it all but I've decided to give it a go_

**Summary: **Rachel and Emma are moving out and Joey willingly takes them in. What will it take for Rachel to realize what she wants is right there in front of her and will Monica and Chandler finally get pregnant? 

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. 

**Ch 1 TOW Moving out and Moving On **

_(SCENE: RACHEL and JOEY are bringing boxes of RACHEL'S and EMMA'S stuff into the apartment. MONICA is standing in the doorway cradling EMMA.) _

**MONICA: **_(Coos.) Aw, aren't you a sweetie? _(Pause as she stares at EMMA.) _Damn! Where's Chandler when you need him? _

**JOEY:**_ (Puts down the box.) I think he's in your apartment. _

_(MONICA frowns, looks over her shoulder to her apartment, and back down at EMMA. PHEOBE enters the apartment MONICA lights up, shoves EMMA into PHEOBE'S arms, and runs off.) _

**MONICA: **Hi Pheebs. Bye Pheebs. 

**PHEOBE: **_(Curiously.) Where's she going? _

**RACHEL: **To see Chandler. 

**JOEY: **They're going to have sex again. 

**PHEOBE: **_(Makes a face.) Alright, there are some things I make sure I don't know. _

**RACHEL: **I'm going to pick up Emma's stuffed animals. 

_(RACHEL exits the apartment and trips over a box of stuff, she tumbles across the hall and accidentally opens the door to MONICA and __CHANDLER__'S apartment. MONICA and CHANDLER are on the couch, half-naked.) _

**PHEOBE: **AH! __

_(PHEOBE covers her eyes with one hands and RACHEL reaches over and covers EMMA'S eyes with one hand and hers with the other. JOEY just stares and smiles. Upon hearing PHEOBE, MONICA and __CHANDLER__ stopped what they were doing and looked up. A surprised __CHANDLER__ falls on the floor.)_

**CHANDLER****: AH! OW!**

**MONICA: **Oh my god! Is your penis alright? 

_(__CHANDLER__ begins to stand up. Both RACHEL and PHEOBE immediately turn around when he does.) _

**PHEOBE: **MY eyes! My eyes!

**RACHEL: **Emma's eyes! Emma's eyes!

_(END SCENE. OPENING CREDITS.) _

_(SCENE: ROSS and RACHEL are in ROSS' apartment. ROSS is helping RACHEL finish picking up the last of EMMA'S stuff. He sadly places the last stuffed animal into the box before taping it up.) _

**RACHEL: **You really don't have to do that. It's only going right across the alley before it gets unpacked again. 

**ROSS: **It's all right. _(Pause.) Rach, if this is only for a while why are you bringing all your stuff? _

**RACHEL: **I don't know how long it'll be. All I know is I can't live with you right now. 

_(There's an awkward pause as JOEY enters to help RACHEL with the last box.) _

**ROSS: **So, this is it. 

**RACHEL: **Yes it is. You now have the whole apartment to yourself again. 

**ROSS: **_(Sadly.) Yeah, I do. _

**RACHEL: **I'll see you later Ross. _(Leaves.) _

**JOEY: **_(Picks up the box.) I better go too. Monica and Chandler are watching Emma. _

**ROSS: **Hey, Joe. 

_(JOEY turns half way out the door.) _

**JOEY: **Yeah? 

**ROSS: **Take care of them for me.

**JOEY: **No worries man, no worries. _(Leaves.) _

**ROSS: **_(To himself.) Worried, me? I'm not worried. _(Pause.) _Alright, I'm worried. Rachel and my daughter are living with Joey for god knows how long. You bet I'm worried. _

**WOMAN: **What's there to be worried about? 

_(ROSS turns to see a gorgeous brunette standing in the doorway. She's wearing a red top with jeans and her brown eyes watch ROSS curiously.) _

**ROSS: **A lot. 

**WOMAN: **Want to talk about it over coffee? Just so you know I don't usually go around apartments picking guys up. I'm looking for an apartment in the building and ended up on the wrong floor. The name's Krista. 

**ROSS: **Hello, I'm Ross. Um...coffee, I don't know. _(Sighs.) _You know what? Coffee sounds great.

**KRISTA: **_(Beams.) Great. I was hoping you'd say that. _

_(ROSS grabs his wallet off of the table and leaves with KRISTA, closing the door. A few seconds RACHEL enters the apartment.) _

**RACHEL: **Ross, I almost forgot your..._ (Looks around noticing ROSS is gone) key.___

_(RACHEL sighs and places the key on the table where ROSS' wallet was seconds ago and exits the apartment.) _

_(SCENE: JOEY is sitting in his chair eating chips and watching TV as EMMA begins to scream. JOEY jumps up and looks around frightened. He edges across the room to where EMMA is crying.) _

**JOEY: **_(Stands over EMMA.) Um...what's the matter? __(EMMA stops crying and looks curiously at JOEY.) Wow, you stopped. I don't know what Rachel was talking about, you don't seem to be that hard to handle. You're all small with you tiny toes, and tiny fingers, and tiny ears. __(Smiled and picks EMMA up.) Aw, geez. You're getting heavier. _(Rocks EMMA a bit. EMMA grins a toothless grin and giggles.) _You've got your mother's smile. It can turn anyone to mush. You're such an amazing tiny person. __(Joey doesn't notice RACHEL enter the apartment.) One day I'll take to eat pizza and meatball sandwiches. You'll love those. Your mother couldn't eat anything but those for a week or so when you where in her belly._

_(RACHEL and JOEY both smile at the memory. EMMA makes a funny face as JOEY continues to rock her and then spits up.) _

**JOEY: **OH! Ack! That's not right. 

**RACHEL: **_(Laughs.) Here Joe, I'll take her. _

**JOEY: **_(Looks at RACHEL surprised.) OH! Hey, when did you get here? _

**RACHEL: **_(Smiles at JOEY as she takes EMMA.) Just now. _(To EMMA.) _Mommy's going to have to change you now. _

_(RACHEL brings EMMA into her room and shuts the door. JOEY stares after her and smiles a bit. He then looks down at his hand.)_

**JOEY: **Aww man! She got it on me too!

_(Goes over to wash his hands and notices a half-finished sandwich on the counter. He looks at his hands and back at the sandwich. He shrugs and grabs the sandwich, takes a huge bite and walks over to the chair and continues to watch TV.) _

_(SCENE: MONICA and __CHANDLER__ are making out on the couch again as the phone begins to ring. __CHANDLER__ reaches for it and MONICA smacks his arm.) _

**CHANDLER****: What? We have to answer it. **

**MONICA: **Do you want to have this baby or not? 

**CHANDLER****: It could be about one of those jobs I applied to. **

**MONICA: **So, your job is more important that having sex with your wife. 

_(__CHANDLER__ contemplates it a second and goes back to making out with MONICA. The answering machine picks up and it's someone from the restaurant. MONICA sits up quickly knocking her head against _CHANDLER___'S she rubs her forehead and picks up the phone.) _

**MONICA: **_(Into the phone.) It's me! I'm here! What's happening?_

**CHANDLER****: _(Muttering.) _But obviously your job is more important that sex with ME.**

_(Monica hushes him continues on the phone.) _

**MONICA: **Alright, alright I'll be there. _(Hangs up.) Sorry honey I have to go to the restaurant so make it quick alright? _

**CHANDLER****: _(Scoffs.) _I don't think so. **

**MONICA: **You're going to into that bedroom and get me pregnant before I go to work. NOW!

**CHANDLER****: _(Scared.) _Alright, alright. _(The two head into the bedroom.) _**

_(SCENE: __CHANDLER__ enters JOEY and RACHEL'S apartment. JOEY and RACHEL are sitting across from each other and EMMA is in between them in her carrier. JOEY and RACHEL are too pre-occupied with EMMA to notice the two.) _

**CHANDLER****: I'm whipped!**

**RACHEL: **_(Distractedly.) That's nice Chandler. _

**JOEY: **Man, you've always been whipped. 

**CHANDLER****: _(Takes a second before nodding.) _Yeah, you're right. _(Walks over to where they are sitting.) So, what are you doing? _**

**RACHEL: **Shh, shh, we're watching Emma. 

**CHANDLER****: Oh, okay you're watching a baby who does nothing but stare at the ceiling and make meaningless sounds. Do you have nothing better to do? **

**JOEY: **Have you ever watched a baby? 

**CHANDLER****: No, but if Monica isn't pregnant soon I probably never have to. **

**RACHEL: **Shouldn't you two be trying now? 

**CHANDLER****: Well she had to go to the restaurant so I had to work fast and then she left. **

**RACHEL: **All you had to say was Monica went to work.

**CHANDLER****: So, I'm guessing you two are too busy to catch a movie or something? **

**RACHEL: **_(Nods.) Sorry Chandler. It's the nanny's day off. _

**CHANDLER****: Joey? **

**JOEY: **_(Looks between __CHANDLER__ and RACHEL.) I'm going to stay here. _

**CHANDLER****: _(Shrugs.) _Any of you seen Ross? **

**RACHEL: **_(Shakes her head.) Not since I left his apartment. _

**CHANDLER****: I'll check at Central Perk. **

_(__CHANDLER__ leaves the apartment and JOEY and RACHEL go back to observing EMMA.)_

_(SCENE: ROSS is sitting at the table by the window of Central Perk with KRISTA they each have a cup of coffee and seem to be enjoying them selves.)_

**KRISTA: **_(laughing hysterically.) Oh my god! I can't believe that actually happened._

**ROSS: **It's true! My teeth glowed in the dark.__

**KRISTA: **Seriously, what were you so worried about earlier? 

**ROSS: **It's a...It's a kind of long story. 

**KRISTA: **Well, I have all afternoon and depending on the length all night as well. 

**ROSS: **_(Sighs.) It's this friend of mine, Rachel. _

**KRISTA: **Ooh, woman problems. 

**ROSS: **It's a bit more complicated than that. We dated on and off for a few years and then she got pregnant with my kid. She was living with my other friends Joey when she moved in with me for the sake of the baby. Joey fell in love with her beforehand. After we had Emma, our daughter, I was going to propose, but then Joey accidentally proposed. Now, a lot of drama later she's moved back in with Joey. 

**KRISTA: **And you're worried you're going to lose her to this Joey? 

**ROSS: **In a way. 

**KRISTA: **Ross, how long have you been in love with this girl?

**ROSS: **Since high school but I've loved others too. 

**KRISTA: **I'm sure you have. _(KRISTA picks up her purse.) Well Ross it was nice meeting you._

**ROSS: **Wait, wait, you're leaving? 

_(KRISTA smiles slyly and nods.)_

**ROSS: **_(Cont.) Why? I thought we were having a good time. _

**KRISTA: **We were, but now I have to go apartment searching again. 

**ROSS: **_(Cuts off her path to the door.) Um...here's a crazy idea. Move in with me._

**KRISTA: **Aw, that's sweet but I don't think it's a great idea? 

**ROSS: **Yes, yes it is! I need a new roommate. 

**KRISTA: **Ross, you don't need a roommate, you need to move on. 

_(ROSS bows his head and KRISTA smiles. She holds out her hand and ROSS shakes it. She leaves Central Perk just as __CHANDLER__ enters. ROSS looks at a piece of paper with a phone number on it that KRISTA left in his hands and smiles.) _

**CHANDLER****: Hey, man what's up? **

**ROSS: **I've got a date. 

**CHANDLER****: A real date with a non-annoying woman?**

**ROSS: **Yeah, and she's great man, really.

**CHANDLER****: I'm happy for you.**

**ROSS: **Yeah, I met her after Rachel left the apartment her name's Krista. 

**CHANDLER****: Again that's great. **

**ROSS: **I'm moving on!

**CHANDLER****: Huh, so you want go catch a movie? **

**ROSS: **Where's Monica? 

**CHANDLER****: _(Glumly.) _Ovulating at work. **

**ROSS: **Dude, she's my sister there are some things about her that I don't want to know.

**CHANDLER****: Yeah, sorry man. It's just she answered the phone in the middle of sex and left. **

**ROSS: **Again, this is my sister we're talking about. 

**CHANDLER****: So, movie? **

**ROSS: **Uh...no, I'm just going to go wait by the phone until I think it's the right time to call her. 

**CHANDLER****: Babies, girls, is there no one who will go out to the movies with me? **

**GUNTHER: **I'll go!

**CHANDLER****: _(Looks around.) _Anyone, anyone? **

_(PHEOBE and MIKE enter Central Perk.) _

**MIKE: **Hey guys!

**PHEOBE: **Ross! Chandler!

**CHANDLER****: Oh, oh! Will you see a movie with me? **

**PHEOBE: **Sorry, we just saw one.

**CHANDLER****:    Uh! Come on!**

_(SCENE: MONICA is sitting at home in the apartment as __CHANDLER__ enters.) _

**MONICA: **_(Looks up and sees __CHANDLER__.) Hey honey how was your day? _

**CHANDLER****: No one would play with me!**

**MONICA: **Aw, well I'm still ovulating want to play? 

**CHANDLER****: _(Pipes up.) _OKAY! **

_(The two race into the room. JOEY strolls in and goes to the fridge.)_

**MONICA: **_(From bedroom.) That's it! You got! We're making a baby!_

_(JOEY looks towards the bedroom door, eyes wide and walks quickly out of their apartment. He enters his apartment with a disturbed look on his face. RACHEL is reading a magazine at the counter. She looks up at him, confused.) _

**JOEY: **They've GOT to start locking their door!

**_{END EPISODE 1.}_**


End file.
